Storyteller Films
Storyteller Films, Ltd. is an American independent film company was active in 1997 of maker the creator as Jack Frost series known the both of low budget for the script, which caused the film company has closed down at 2000, The films products was developed has created includes: (Murder in Mind) in this film. History Storyteller Films, Ltd. was founded at 1997 by the founder of the british director Michael Cooney, a creator of the Jack Frost series. who would to be worked the first film developing in script onto the going Murder in Mind has gaving to response crew up with the development team to be began on the first film at the studios, one of those who would to be later working the next movies called: "Jack Frost" is mention and they was originally instead (Christmas, Fantasy, Comedy, Horror, Drama) films, which he designed to be snowman crew of special effects, Michael has scripting to new film project of (Jack Frost) an storyboard artist may has been developing in film under of the Team Jack Frost Movie Crew as giving the new ideas ran to running on the scripting point. Michael began the first film producing called: "Murder in Mind" which soon caused the development crew visited in film studio of under the company names, samething he had scripting, to be hosting joined director of Andrew Morahan, among to the originally genre has (Drama, Thriller, Crime). which he had been bring scripting and then development crew to making their in action film. casting as the stars of role to played with Nigel Hawthorne, Mary-Louise Parker, Jimmy Smits, Jason Scott Lee and other person. that was differently scenes as rumor from the physically film maker company, would impressed and gave them to movies developing. Andrew he liked what he saw the influenced film it, The film is now released in 1 August 1997. The theater has now opened, they got about the 2.3 million US and budget caused their the low box office became the very successful. Andrew director he moved out and left the company, Michael has start to make another film project. In Middie 1997, He had some gave idea on christmas is was Snowman called (Jack Frost) he instead to be make horror comedy film as it now confirmed. He has now start with new film project called: Jack Frost and his originally was (Comedy, Horror, Drama, Christmas) and he had to put rated is (Rated 15+), when they crew up to groups has designed to detailing to make snowman crew as special effects in their pre-production stages. when the crew drawing on storyboard artist has it been dramatic on drawn style, They rumor was informed groups people is connect as running on (Team Jack Frost Film Project). Development where started with Michael whore those scripting in developing. They has been worked on overline that probably started to supposed to be released in 18 November 1997. The second film project owned by Storyteller Films, Ltd. as such to be start in post-production to creative any snowman crew and crew special effects less members. But they're turned down to be opposite more then scene has snowman appearance in scene, But if was it lacked that snowman doesn't not appearance scene at middle for minutes, because the script should bring run on studios. Couples over months before the film is now released, The crew is made it the released in thankgiving 1997. and the theater is opened was watched is took over flow got more then like 897,091 US Dollars. the film is watchable and supposedly the reason of second film is soon caused that shown the scene may has bring "terrible, bad scene" at the Rotten Tomatoes got score rating has 7%, Commentation said: "The only thing melting was my poor mind." the another comments said: "Despite the snowman rape scene, this is not a fun B-movie. Nothing clever about it." Michael has should to the next sequel of Jack Frost 2 while the next 3 years after, and cameo with Jack Frost characters as role with Scott Macdonald Which has bring new year is 2000, Michael as final director appearance in developing of sequel called: Jack Frost 2: Revenge of the Mutant Killer Snowman, an long title that usually goes on the decided is further to do bring them Jack Frost Team is finishing in development on film. The third films project has finished and sequel of Jack Frost has released in November 21, 2000, as their to be soon was low budget prize is follow on under cult following and death scenes. The theater is watchable who became trashy, and crew increasingly as called "It's horrible sequel to Jack Frost 2". over weeks after seen out with the poorly reviews and poor box office performed. Michael has left the company Storyteller Films, Ltd. overtimes Jack Frost 3 the new sequel it ran development crew and team were left groups and developing was stopped. Jack Frost 3 sequel was never developing film, After the Storyteller Films, Ltd. company has closed down. In 2011, which caused the director by James Emirzian Waldementer to take over. Some of his look up Jack Frost, will soon later he had under character with Jack Frost to heading at Thailand was including in Big JAMES Draft Production. Closed down and Take over After the Jack Frost 2 sequel film was released in 2000, who would to be low budget and commentation that watchable said: "It was horrible seen sequel that possible to be worse things Jack Frost at all time.", Michael has left the company until soon Storyteller Films company is closed down in Middie 2001. Michael might though go afterward to worked their next generation film maker. On next 2011, He look up the "Jack Frost" was comedy horror films and discover wanted the under of character Killer Snowman "Jack Frost" in rest of the producing and films. Later he would taken with Jack Frost heading toward to thailand his direction on film maker the internet web-video, Which caused soon with under character Jack Frost snowman required to Big JAMES Draft Production to be taken over, If was director by James Emirzian Waldementer location at the building place. After all he filming host the one personally, which had the rendering of special effect with Jack Frost should the used real photography in the simple single fashion video, the James's style of Jack Frost characters was choices as role by James to be villainous roles in previous worked 2011 Edition has animated movies to modern types, naturally once. There are rumor for only single video should then under character director of Jack Frost is takes copyright holder under (James's Model) only the suggest that host by the trademarked with Big JAMES Draft Production. Although at 2017, He several all scenes video all producing that provided later the adaptation new film projects were to be live action and CGI animation movies is informed with Blue Niuxlius Entertainment, Inc. mainly the written increases overly the stories contains the originally from the Our Internet Wargame. Filmography Released Film * Murder In Mind (1997) * Jack Frost (1997) * Jack Frost 2: Revenge of the Mutant Killer Snowman (2000) Cancelled Project * Jack Frost 3: Untitled Project (2001) See Also * Big JAMES Draft Production External links * Storyteller Films, Ltd. at the Internet Movie Database * Michael Cooney (founder of Storyteller Films) at the Internet Movie Database